Falling In Love
by pinkmangos
Summary: Uriah has always had a thing for Tris. Tris has always had a thing for Uriah. What happens when their love for one another is finally revealed? Will they be able to last? Will some people get in the way of true love? What about Four? What will he think?
1. Chapter 1

Tris' POV

I was awoken by the blasting beeping sound coming from my alarm clock. I quickly turned it off as I got out of bed to get ready for the day. I decided to wear a sexy black dress that went to my mid thigh along with my favorite pair of high heels. Some may think that I dress this way to impress men, but in reality I dress this way for myself.

I pranced my way into the cafeteria. Along the way some guys started to wolf whistle at me. I quickly rolled my eyes and ignored them. After a while I became immune to their tactics. At that moment, my eyes met Uriah. I've always found him to be rather stunning since the first year I moved to Dauntless, but I got distracted by Four which I sadly regret now as he decided to leave me to become an ambassador for dauntless.

Now days I hardly see him, so we decide to end our relationship before he left to go to Amity for 2 years. With Four out of the picture, I couldn't help but have lingering thoughts for Uriah. I walked over to the table and sat in between Christina and Uriah.. Uriah looked up from his slice of dauntless cake. I saw his eyes quickly go up and down my body as I smiled to myself.

Uriah stuttered with his greeting, "Hh-e-y Tr-ris. Ni-ice dr-ress"

I blushed, "Thanks Uri"

I pretended not to notice his friends snickering and making fun of him in the background.

 **AN: Sup friends. This is written by two good companions, Lyla and Jaz. This is just a preview/prologue, so sorry for such a short length. You can take it up with our management.**

 **Lyla: We can also write about other things if you want. For example, Kpop (I am really into it), so if some of you also like kpop, we will be glad to write about that too. If you have any specific otps or people you want to see a fanfic about, let us know in the comments or PM. I know that I get frustrated when I look up otps, but no one has wrote about them. Thanks.**

 **Jaz: All reviews are welcomed and appreciated. We aren't basing whether or not we are going to finish this fanfiction based on how many reviews we get. I hate when fanfics do that, but we would like to know if people enjoy it so that we have a purpose for writing. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I grabbed a fork off the old cafeteria table and started to eat Uriah's Dauntless cake. I asked what everyone what they were planning on doing tonight as Uriah just stared at me in shock.

"What do you think you're doing?" Uriah questioned in an annoyed tone while his wide eyes stared at his beloved food.

I paid no attention and continued eating. Zeke said that he was throwing a party on Saturday and insisted that I'd wear something like the dress I had an on now. To make matters worse, he then winked at me.

This lead to Uriah stiffening next to me and shooting a glare at Zeke. I thought that was strange, but decided not to think twice about it until Uriah began to tickle me.

"The only way to get my cake back is too tickle you. You left me no choice."

I started laughing hysterically until I couldn't take it anymore.

When I finally caught my breathe I cried out, "S-st-op I-I g-gi-ve u-up"

Everyone stared at us while Marlene snickered "What a cute couple."

I immediately turned red and turned to face Uriah who was also red.

* * *

That Saturday, Christina took me to the mall to buy an outfit for Zeke's Party. I wasn't thrilled much. It isn't that I hate shopping, but that I really prefer to stay home.

We entered a small store that didn't even have a sign, at least that I could see. The inside was beautiful. It reminded me of a princess' castle and how I wished my closet looked like this.

Christina is the only one of my friends that has known that I have like Uriah since my first year. She decided to pick out a few dresses that she thought that Uriah would take an interest in, but none of them felt like me. Then as I was walking around the store I saw it. The perfect dress.

It was a bodycon dress. The dress was long sleeved with Ginger Fizz Carmen Gold Lace going down the sides.

When we got back to Christina's apartment, she began to give me a cat eye on both my eyes and red lipstick. When I finally put the dress on, I finally realized how short it really was. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I looked hot. I quickly slipped on my black heels and curled the end of hair.

When I went into the living room, I noticed Christina was wearing a Sparkly gold dress that went to her mid thigh. She wore black baby doll shoes to compliment her dress and straightened her hair. For her makeup, she gave herself a simple smokey eye.

When we were both done putting on our final touches, I glanced at my phone. It was only 8:30. We decided that we would go early and help set up rather than just sitting around waiting. When we arrived, we were nowhere near ready for what was to happen.

AN: Hey everyone. Another short chapter… That is just how our stories are going to be since it is hard to write them together. So thank you for everyone who has read the story. We really appreciate it.

Upcoming Works To Look Out For:

is a killer that can not be stopped. Tris is a girl who gets what she wants. What happens when their two worlds collide?

fanfiction (unknown yet)

After we publish the upcoming 3, the one with the most reviews/follow/favorites we are going to continue. So yay. See you all soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Four POV**

I was helping the guys set up when all of a sudden the door flew open to reveal Tris with Christina following behind her. Tris froze when she saw me. Her face held the expression of confusion along with a hint of sadness. After a few moments of awkward silence, her eyes went wide as she ran up and hugged me.

At the same time, Uriah and Zeke came out from the kitchen and Zeke said, "Well, I see that you two have finally reunited with each other," while smirking.

Tris let go of me when she heard Zeke and started to blush lightly. Uriah kept glaring at me while we went to sit down before Tris started asking me questions. When we sat down Tris asked why and how did I decide to come back to Dauntless.

I responded back "I really missed you and all my friends. I asked my boss if I could take a week off before going back to Amity and he agreed and I left as soon as I could."

I didn't realize how hot Tris looked. I've only been gone for a year, but it seems that she has matured a lot since the last time I saw her. When we finished setting up people started to flood into Zeke's apartment. All I wanted to do was be with her, but Uriah always kept interrupting us. I got lost in the crowd trying to find Tris, but when I did find her I wish I didn't. I felt as if someone stabbed me in my heart.

* * *

 **Uriah Pov**

When I left the kitchen with Zeke I swore that I was going to explode with anger when I saw Tris and Four hugging.

Luckily Tris let go when Zeke commented, "Well, I see that you two have finally reunited with each other."

That comment kind of pissed me off because Four left her while I stayed by her side for a whole year when she was heartbroken. I couldn't stop myself from glaring at him, why did he have to come back when Tris was finally over him? When we all sat down so that he could explain why he was back, I spotted him looking at Tris up and down with a hint of lust in his eyes.

After Four was finally finished telling us how he came back for a week, the party really began. The house became packed with people dancing and drinking. I intentionally kept interrupting Tris and Four trying to keep them from being alone with each other.

"Hey Tris do you want another drink?" I questioned as I saw her eyes scanning the crowd.

She didn't respond right away but after a few pauses she glanced my way and said, "Sure."

I smiled and grabbed her wrist as I pulled her gently to the kitchen. When the door shut, it became quiet. "How are you?" I asked while attempting to make conversation.

"Good I think. It's weird seeing Four again."

"Do you still like Four?"

She looked down at the ground as she leaned against the counter, "No. He put me in too much pain when he left. I think a part of me will always love him, but there's no way I could get back together with him."

I looked at her in awe, she was so beautiful. "Do you like anyone new?" I questioned as I grabbed two cups off the table."

"Actually I do. He sits with us a lunch."

I tensed up, she likes one of our friends? "Really? Who is he?" I pretended to be calm as I filled up the glasses.

"You know him really well." I saw her slightly smirk then she continued, "I took his dauntless cake today"

I dropped the glasses filled with liquid and just stood there in shock not knowing how to react. Was she saying that she liked me? She looked at me with an uneasy look on her face. I quickly snapped out of my trance and spoke up with enthusiasm, "I like you too."

Tris smiled bigger than I have ever seen before and let out a sigh. I quickly walked over to her and trapped her against the wall with my hand. She just looked into my eyes as I quickly filled the space between us. After a few seconds, the door opened and we broke apart. Standing in the door was my biggest threat. Four.

 **AN:**

 **Lyla: Sorry for not updating. I didn't know if people actually read this or not. We'll try to update sooner, but we always have a lot of homework that we don't do since we just watch kpop videos instead of you know getting our priorities straight. It would help by commenting and voting seeing that people actually want us to update faster.**

 **Jaz: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you all had a good christmas and happy new year. And this is pretty irrelevant, but since the last time we updated I have actually fell in love with kpop thanks to my lovely companion Lyla. So thanks for that. I can't believe it's already been over a month since we have updated this. Anyway, I just felt like sharing my new love. Hopefully we will upload soon. Commenting does help. Today we received one comment and that is what inspired us to actually write this chapter. Haha.**


	4. Update

Hi everyone. Sorry for the long wait. We plan on updating later this week. Thank you to everyone that has remained by our side and supportive! See you soon ~


End file.
